


Doe Eyes

by tomanonuniverse



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Crushes, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse
Summary: He wants to feel bad about it, but he’s too busy being horrified by the shameless display going on before him. The other barista, who does have a name tag that read “Logan” in black sharpie, was chuckling unkindly and leaning a little too heavily on Dwight’s shoulder. “I mean, how the fuck did you accidentally put vanilla extract instead of chocolate syrup? Who fucks up something like that?”
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Doe Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> for the sake of this story lets pretend baristas write people's full names on their coffee orders ok? ok.

_ “Jesus,  _ Dwight, are you always this fucking stupid?”

Jake’s hands freeze halfway through their motions, fingers that were fleeting over the keyboard of his laptop tensing up as the words reach him beyond his headset. He had been playing an hour-long video of ambient sounds while he worked, finding the soft singing of birds and gentle sounds of nature far better as background noise than the sounds of the bustling city’s coffee shop.

Yet the video had ended who knows how long ago and he hadn’t even noticed, not until one of the two baristas behind the counter shouted the way he did. Slowly, he turns around and brings his headphones off of his head and onto his shoulders, eyes scanning the rest of the cafe as he did so. By the looks of the other patrons’ faces, it seems he isn’t the only one disturbed by the abrupt comment.

His eyes land on the man he assumes is Dwight, who’s standing there with his eyes cast to the ground and a grimace on his face. It was the same guy who’d taken Jake’s order earlier, as well as multiple times before. He doesn’t have a name tag and Jake never had the decency to ask for his name.

He wants to feel bad about it, but he’s too busy being horrified by the shameless display going on before him. The other barista, who does have a name tag that read  _ “Logan”  _ in black sharpie, was chuckling unkindly and leaning a little too heavily on Dwight’s shoulder. “I mean, how the fuck did you accidentally put vanilla extract instead of chocolate syrup? Who fucks up something like that?”

With every taunt and bark of laughter, Dwight visibly deteriorates, inwardly cringing and looking away from the other. “I don’t have my glasses on, okay?” He defends meekly, brows furrowed in frustration as he crosses his arms over his chest. “I can’t see anything right now. They… They looked the same to me.”

“And why, pray tell, do you not have your glasses on, you fucking dumbass?” Logan hisses, inching a little closer to the other man, much to both Dwight and Jake’s immense dismays. “You forget them at home or what? I wouldn’t be surprised, you’re the exact kind of guy that fucks something that easy up.”

Dwight scowls at the words and shoots the other barista a nasty glare. “No, Logan, I didn’t forget them at home. I’m getting new ones prescribed, seeing as  _ you  _ broke my other ones yesterday,” he says, clearly having had enough. “Or did you forget that already? I wouldn’t be surprised, you’re the exact kind of guy that—”

In a split second, Logan’s hands were grabbing the front of Dwight’s button up, pulling him close and growling in his face. “You wanna fucking finish that, mousey?”

In the same second, Jake had crossed over from his table and stood in front of the counter, slamming a hand onto it to catch the baristas’ attention. “Don’t fucking talk to him like that,” he spits at Logan, “and let him go before I make sure that this shift is your fucking last, in  _ any  _ cafe in this city.”

Predictably, Logan rears, his fragile masculinity wounded. “And who the fuck are  _ you?”  _ He asks Jake, eyes glinting dangerously and leans forward enough to nearly knock himself over the counter to the otherside, simply trying to close the distance between them so that he could secure a hit on the Korean man if he wanted to.

But Jake had come prepared and instead of gracing the asshole with a verbal answer, he simply raises his coffee cup to his face and turns it to show the other the name written on it. It’s a little  _ too  _ satisfying to see the barista’s face become completely devoid of color as he lets out a little  _ “oh shit,”  _ realizing that the man before him can very much make good on his threat. 

The man lets go of Dwight so fast it was almost like the touch burned him. He scurries into the back of the kitchen, tail tucked between his legs like the coward he is. Dwight blinks in amazement and Jake gets the prickling feeling that the other has never been defended before, which only serves to anger him more.

Dwight turns to him with a grateful smile that melts right through his fury. “Thank you,” he says, sounding the most genuine Jake has ever heard of anyone in  _ years.  _ “You didn’t have to do that, but… thank you.”

“I did, actually,” Jake corrects him immediately, feeling another pang in his chest at the surprised look he receives in return. “He shouldn’t talk to you, or anybody, like that. And you shouldn’t have left your house at all without your glasses. Not only are you going to have the world’s worst headache, but you could have really hurt yourself.”

He’s staring at him with his mouth wide and gaping, opening and closing repeatedly like a fish out of water, clearly at a loss for words. Jake suddenly feels very stupid, wondering how entitled the other must thinkg he’s being for him to just lecture a complete stranger on how to live their lives like that.

Clearing his throat, Jake looks away to recollect himself. “Come on, let’s get you out of here. I can call you a cab, or drive you home myself, if you want.”

“What?” Dwight stammers in shock. “But my shift just started! It’s barely the worst of it yet, I can’t just  _ leave,  _ I’ll lose my job for sure!”

Jake blinks at him very,  _ very  _ slowly. Does the other really not know who he is?

“You won’t. Trust me.”

For whatever reason, that actually works. Dwight purses his lips, glances behind him, then promptly takes off his apron and allows Jake to lead him out of the coffee shop and onto the sidewalk. Jake allows him to take a moment to breathe, seeing as that was most likely the most daring thing he’s ever done.

“How did you do that anyway?” Dwight asks him suddenly. “I mean, you just showed him your name and he stopped being a dick like, right away. Did you write something on your cup that scared him? I kinda wanna see.”

Be still his fucking heart, he really hasn’t the slightest clue.

Jake pretends to take a sip from his coffee, hiding his incredibly endeared smile behind its white lid. Deciding not to reveal to the other that he’s the son of the CEO of the company that owns this coffee franchise and all its chains, Jake simply shrugs and says: “I guess I’m just that intimidating.”

Dwight narrows his eyes in suspicion but doesn’t press further, which makes Jake smile again. And when Dwight smiles back, the Korean man briefly wonders just how long he can get away with not telling the other his identity. It's nice to be regarded as himself and not as the  _ Jacob Park  _ he always gets written onto his coffee cup, the one everyone else was familiar with. 

Though, with the way things are looking already? He highly doubts he can hide anything from those doe eyes for very long, even if he tries.


End file.
